Forgiveness
by countrygirl794
Summary: Draco and Hermione are back for their 7th year after the War. They are Head Boy and Head Girl. And all he wants is forgiveness from the people he's been taught to hate while growing up. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Heads

I do not own Harry Potter…only the plot.

**Chapter 1: The Letters**

She sighed as she sunk into her bed in her childhood home. She had just got back from retrieving her parents from Australia. It had been a very long month. From Harry defeating Voldemort to finding her parents and modifying their memory yet again to remember her and everyone.

Her parents understood exactly why she had did what she had done. They thanked her for saving them the way she had. But they still were upset at her. More so for the fact that if something had happened to her while fighting in the War then they would never had had their memories back.

She sighed once again and sat up. She still couldn't believe they had finally defeated Voldemort. It had been a long time coming. If she thought about it, they had been trying to defeat him ever since they began school together.

She was startled out of her trance by a tapping on the window. She looked and saw a large brown barn owl on her window ledge. She smiled. She knew what that owl meant. She knew it was a Hogwarts owl. She jumped out of her bed to go to the window. When she opened it, the owl flew in and landed on her desk; scattering around the few papers that were there.

She took the letter off of the owl's outstretched leg. It flew off when she was out of the way. She watched as it flew off into the setting sun. When she couldn't see it anymore, she sat down at her desk and opened the letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to tell you that you have been asked to return for your 7__th__ year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_In the letter enclosed with this one, you will find a list of books and supplies needed._

_Also, we have signed you up for all N.E.W.T. level classes, as requested at the end of your 6__th__ year. We think you will excel in all of these classes._

_Lastly, we extend our heartiest congratulations in telling you that you have been selected to be Head Girl._

_We will see you on September 1__st__ in the Head Girl/Head Boy compartment on the Hogwarts Express._

_Enjoy your last two weeks of summer!_

_Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione squealed with delight as she finished reading the letter. She looked at the badge that was sitting on her desk. She was ecstatic about this. She grabbed her letter and badge and ran downstairs to tell her mum and dad.

"Mum! Dad! Where are you?" She yelled.

"We're in the kitchen!" She heard her mum yell.

She ran into the kitchen and told them the good news. They congratulated her and hugged her. She told them she was going to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer and she told them she would see them at Christmas. With that, she went upstairs, grabbed her trunk, and Disapparated away.

XXX

When Hermione was getting her letter, a very handsome blonde man was reading a similar letter. It said that he was Head Boy but there was an added sentence. It said, "Don't make me regret this decision, Mister Malfoy."

Draco snorted as he read the last line. Then, he reached for the badge that had fell into his lap. He smiled and looked at it. He shook his head and wiped his right eye. He shouldn't be tearing up about this but he couldn't help it. His mother would have been so proud of him for earning the Head Boy title.

Thinking about his mother is what caused him to start weeping. In his opinion, she had died too early. She should have been able to grow old. She should have been able to watch her only son marry someday for love, not status. She should have been able to see her grandchildren. But it was all taken away from her in the blink of an eye.

Draco wiped his eyes when he heard a soft voice.

"Draco, dear, please stop crying. There was nothing you could have done to stop him."

He looked up and saw the painting of one of his ancestors with Narcissa Malfoy gracing the inside of it. They must have went and got her when they saw he was crying. He wiped his eyes and stood in the parlor facing Narcissa.

"Hello, Mother." Draco said.

She smiled at him. "Please stop blaming yourself. It is not your fault. He just went crazy and only listened to one person. Now, what is that in your hand son?"

He held it up and said, "I made Head Boy, Mum."

Narcissa smiled down. "Congratulations, son. Make me proud."

(A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	2. Truce

I do not own Harry Potter...only the plot.

(A/N: I apologize for not having updated in so long. Been a very busy summer for me. However, I will begin updating, hopefully, every week or so. Hope you all can forgive me! And enjoy this chapter!)

September 1st. The most joyous day of the year for Hermione besides Christmas of course. She was literally bursting at the seams. She was here! She was finally able to be here in the Heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had dreamed of this day ever since she first stepped foot into Hogwarts. She sighed happily as she sank into the cushions and looked out the window. Families continued bidding each other farewell until the Christmas holidays. She watched as older students barely acknowledged their parents as they hurried to get onto the train; she saw the first years looking terrified...not wanting to leave the safety of their home. Her thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door slid open.

She turned around with a smile on her face to welcome the Head Boy but it disappeared almost immediately. "Why, hello, Granger. Long time no see." The blonde boy drawled at her. "Seems like we'll be sharing the Head duties this year."

Hermione looked him up and down as he came in and shut the door behind him. "Yes. It does seem like that." She turned to continue looking out the window and thinking when Draco interrupted her again.

She turned and saw him standing in the middle of compartment with his hand outstretched toward her. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"I'm offering my hand to you. I believe that we should have a truce. We are Heads this year. And besides we're supposed to be role models for the younger students. I'm not saying we become the best of friends but I am saying we do not throw insults at each other every time we see each other. And we acknowledge each other in the hallways in passing." Draco stated.

She was looking at him dumbstruck. Had the Draco Malfoy just suggested the call a truce and be friendly toward each other?! Yes, yes he had. Hermione shook her head and stood. She extended her own hand out toward Draco's waiting hand and shook it. She smirked, "You got yourself a deal, Malfoy."

A few hours later, they arrived at Hogwarts. They had successfully helped the first years load into the boats and were now in separate carriages with their friends.

*In Draco's Carriage*

"WHAT?! You mean you have to share a common room with that...that...that Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked inside the small carriage.

Draco, Blaise, and Goyle all covered their ears with their hands. When they saw she had calmed down, Draco spoke again.

"Yes, Pansy, I do. However, you will stop calling her that word. You know that the Ministry outlawed that word after the War."

"Do I look like I care, Draco? None of you are going to go report to the Ministry that I'm talking like that. As long as I don't say it in the company of others." Pansy huffed while raising her chin.

Draco glared at the girl sitting across from him. "Listen, Pansy, you will not, and I mean NOT, call Granger that again. As Head Boy, even if I am your friend, I WILL have to report that you said that if you say it again. Do I make myself clear?"

Pansy sat there with her eyes wide open. Draco had never talked that way to her before. She slowly nodded and looked out carriage window; away from the boys.

*Meanwhile in Hermione's Carriage*

"What do you mean that you and Malfoy called a truce?!" Harry and Ron both shouted.

Hermione and Ginny sat across from them. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Boys were impossible. Hermione was glad that Ginny was taking it so well.

"Boys, he offered to call a truce. And I thought about it and accepted. I am going to have to spend the next 9 months in the same common room with him. I don't feel like throwing insults 24/7. It would get tiresome. Listen, I'm not saying for you all to be friends with him and I'm not saying I'm going to be the best of friends with him. We just called a truce and that's it." She finished.

Harry was the first to slowly nod. "Alright. I understand, Hermione. It just didn't sound right at first. After hearing you put it that way, I completely understand."

They all turned to Ron. He sat there with his face still red. He sighed. "I guess I understand too."

Hermione smiled at them and they all began talking about what may happen this upcoming year.

xxxxx

When the sorting was done, Headmistress McGonagall came up to the podium to begin her speech for the new year.

"Welcome students to another year of Hogwarts. We are glad to have everyone here…"

Draco zoned out after that. He was thinking about how this year may go. He was going to do his best and make sure to make his mother proud. As he sat there, he was nudged in the side. He looked and Blaise pointed to the front. He looked and McGonagall and Hermione stood at the front. He realized he was supposed to be up front. He quickly got up and walked up to the front looking calm and collected.

"Here are your two Heads this year. Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy, Head Boy." McGonagall finished. Everyone stared with open mouths. One thought going through all their heads. How were those two going to survive the year without killing each other?

After the feast, Draco and Hermione were supposed to meet McGonagall to follow her to their new dorm. She came up to them and told them to follow her. They followed her to the fifth floor to a picture of a knight in front of a tower. They stopped in front of the picture.

McGonagall turned to them and told them the password. "The password is 'Unity'." With that she turned on her heel and walked away from the two of them. They looked at each other and Hermione said the password. When it opened and both of them were inside, they stopped short and gasped.

(A/N: Please review! Feel free to check out my other stories!)


End file.
